1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to earrings employed for beauty treatment and appearance, and particularly to earrings which effect a face lift without resorting to surgery or other invasive procedures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices to improve the appearance of the face by non-surgically removing wrinkles are known. One such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,695,257 issued to Hale. The patent discloses a face lifting device attachable to pin curls at both temple area of the wearer""s head. This device includes a formed ear clasp connected by extensible bands to the pin curls as well as combs similarly connected. The former, are used to erase lines and wrinkles at the cheek and mouth area and minimize flabbiness under the ear area and particularly the neck and underneath the chin.
Another such device is U.S. Pat. No. 3,238,938 issued to Jurgovan. This device employs a flexible sheet or film material coated with pressure sensitive cement which gathers up the loose skin and then adheres it in place proximal the ear. An ornament may be placed on the ear to obscure the scrunched up facial skin.
The above mentioned prior art indicates it to be known to use different non-surgical devices to smooth out wrinkles and sagging skin of the face. However, the prior art does not disclose an earring, which when placed on the ears by the method of the invention, will pull the skin and thus smooth out the wrinkles of the cheek, chin and other areas of the face. Nor does the prior art disclose an earring which secures the earlobe behind the outer perimeter of the lower external ear or pinna by having the earring actually penetrate completely through the earlobe and be secured behind the outer perimeter of the lower external ear. The present invention provides a unique earring structure as well as an unique method of mounting the earring on the ear in order to produce the desired facial de-wrinkling. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.
The onset of aging and departure from youth can be seen in a gradual sagging of tissue as the face loses its firmness. A variety of invasive methods including facelift surgery are often employed to remove the tissues and to stretch the skin, returning the face to a younger appearance. Oils, ointments and creams for the face, are arguably a multi-billion dollar a year industry.
The earrings of the instant invention offer a mechanical means to pull the skin and thus smooth out the wrinkles of the cheek, chin and other areas of the face. The earrings and the method that they are used are known as Fler Rings. The process employed is reasonably non-invasive. Two piercings are required to be made on the outer portion of the ear, one on the lower pinna and the second on the earlobe. In this modern world, conventional piercing of the ear is fairly acceptable and well within social norms. It is also affordable for most people.
The invention provides an earring to improve facial appearance. The earring includes a main body which is hingedly affixed to an elongated post element. The post element has a unique structure and is designed to be received through a pair of holes which are made in and through the outer ear. A first hole is located on the region of the outer ear above the earlobe proximal the temporal bone on the pinnae or auricle of the ear and a second hole which is located on the earlobe proper. The earlobe is bent back behind the ear, aligning the first hole with the second hole. The post element would pass through both holes, literally pinning the earlobe behind the pinnae below the auditory canal. By placing a back or a securing means to the post extending through the folded ear configuration the earring is secured to the ear about the folded earlobe. By this method of attachment of the earring, wrinkles, loose skin, and the like on the face are smoothed out by the pulling action caused by the placement of the earrings. An ornamental cover is placed atop the main body, covering the main body and obscuring the earlobe and region proximal the earlobe.
The earring itself has a first portion and a second portion. The first portion includes a thin circular plate. The thin circular plate has a first diameter, a first thickness and a first circumference. The thin circular plate has a top side, a bottom side, a first side and a second side. The bottom side of the thin circular plate has a hinge located on the second side proximal the circumference at a first point. The hinge may be welded to the thin circular plate. The hinge is connected to a L-shaped element. The L-shaped element includes a riser and a post. The riser is connected to and may freely rotate about the hinge. The post is connected to the riser and is disposed at an angle of greater than 45 degrees and less than 90 degrees to the riser. The connection may be a weld or other known connection means. The post is about twice as long as the riser and extends beyond the diameter of the thin circular plate.
The bottom side of the thin circular plate has a latch located on the first side proximal the circumference at a second point. The latch may be welded to the thin circular plate. The first point is one hundred and eighty degrees from the second point. The latch extends perpendicular from the thin circular plate and has a central opening. The central opening is designed to receive the post therein. The central opening includes a plurality of semi-circular cutouts evenly spaced down it""s length. These semi-circular cutouts are designed to engage the post. By using different latch engagement points a variety of different angles with respect to the thin circular plate and the post are formed. This effects the amount of skin pulled, and may be adjusted for both comfort and appearance.
There are a variety of other elements located on the post which are designed to fit about the earlobe and the folded portions of the ear which have yet to be defined. These include foam cushioning elements which are designed to be placed intermediate the folds of the ear. The post may be made from gold wire, or a portion of gold and a portion of silver.
The post acts as a conventional earring post in that it is the element which will pass through the skin and flesh of the ear. The post has a proximal side and a distal side. A securing mechanism is designed to slidingly interfit over the distal side of the post. The distal end of the post is rounded.
A second portion or element of the earring is provided. The diameter of the second portion is greater than the diameter of the thin circular plate. The second portion or second element further has a first side and a second side. The second element first side has a sleeve which will slidingly receive the thin circular plate therein. The sleeve includes a central slot which acts as a guide path to permit the hinge, the riser and the latch to interfit thereon. Since the second element is larger than the thin circular plate, the thin circular plate is completely obscured by the second element.
The second element second side may have any of a variety of ornamental displays which may be desirable to one who would be wearing the earring to improve facial appearance.
The earring will be affixed to ear as follows. First, each ear will be individually pierced. A first hole will be placed on the lower portion of the earlobe. A second hole will be placed above the earlobe and near the periphery of the outer perimeter of the ear. This will be repeated for both ears. The ears should be pierced on both earlobes as close as possible to the face. During this process it is important that the piercings be made in the correct location, as well as in the soft flesh of the ear. The piercing must avoid the cartilage or temporal bone to avoid damage to the support structure of the ear.
The thin circular plate will have the second element attached thereto. The second element may be chosen to reflect any ornamental design desired.
The post will be placed through the second (top) hole from the outside to the rear of the ear. The earlobe is then folded upward and behind the ear. The post will then be placed through the first (bottom) hole in the earlobe from the rear of the earlobe to the front of the earlobe. At this point the securing mechanism is placed over the distal end of the post flush against the flesh of the front of the earlobe, securing the earlobe behind the ear. The securing element may be termed xe2x80x9cthe backxe2x80x9d. The securing element may be metal or plastic. It has been found that the plastic xe2x80x9cbackxe2x80x9d may be more comfortable in some instances than the metal xe2x80x9cbackxe2x80x9d. The post is then retained in the latch. The second element totally obscures from sight the fact that the earlobe is bent back and secured behind the ear. Additionally, the action of pulling the earlobe behind the ear pulls out the sagging or wrinkled skin on the face, giving the skin a less wrinkled and aged appearance.
The components of the earring may be comprised of the following materials. The thin circular plate or disk may be made from sterling silver. The hinge may also be made from sterling silver and may be welded to the disk. The riser may also be made from sterling silver. The ear post may be divided into the upper post and lower post. The upper post may be made of sterling silver which has been heat treated for strength. The lower post may be made of 14 kt gold wire. The latch or catch may be made from sterling silver, preferably hardened, or alternatively gold. The xe2x80x9cbackxe2x80x9d or clutch may be made from sterling silver of plastic. The ornamental cover may be made from silver or gold. The ornamental cover may have any desired ornamental appearance. Additional components include cushioning elements; the cushioning elements have an aperture centrally disposed thereon and are designed to slidingly interfit over the post intermediate the ear folds. The cushioning elements may be made of foam, plastic or other hypo-allergenic materials.
The aforementioned components may be made of alternate materials. Popular materials for earrings include, but are not limited to, gold (any carat or purity), silver (sterling, treated for enhanced or specific material properties), platinum, white gold, stainless steel, and the like. As a matter of fact, any material which has mechanical and material properties which are desirable may be employed.
The above brief description sets forth rather broadly the more important features of the present invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contributions to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of the construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood, that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for designing other structures, methods, and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an earring which, when employed, lifts the skin and flesh of the face, giving the user a more youthful appearance.
It is an object of the invention to provide an earring which, when employed, secures the earlobe in a folded position behind the lower outer (external) ear or pinna.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an earring, which, when employed, reduces the requirements for expensive creams or lotions, as well as expensive cosmetic surgery.
These together with still other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.